Chasing Hope
by AuthorOfTheFuture
Summary: The FAYZ ended, but instead of Caine's parents not wanting him, what if Sam's mom didn't want Sam anymore and Sam had to live with Caine and his foster parents. Will they become friends or will his life just get worse? Rated T just in case.
1. Unlucky

**All rights belong to me, no I'm just kidding. All rights belong to Michael Grant who created the Gone series.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>*5 Months After FAYZ Ended*<span>**

**Sam**

The FAYZ had finally ended and of course nothing was the same. Parents took their kids halfway around the world to avoid all the press and all the accusations claiming their kids were killers. In other words the Human Crew was gone, but it wasn't just them.

Freaks who were lucky got to stay with their parents, like Lana, who location is unknown, Brianna, who I hear is somewhere in Florida. Jack, Taylor, Little Pete, Diana, and even Caine all were lucky enough to have families to go back to.

No one knows what happened to Drake or Brittany, I guess they kind of just disappeared

Some of us however weren't so lucky. Parents donated their kids to facilities were they would be studied and observed. Like Dekka, Penny, Bug, and Orc.

The rest of the parents didn't want anything to do with their kids, but also weren't mean enough to put them through facilities. That was basically half the population of the FAYZ kids.

I was one of them.

***4**** Months Earlier***

"I can't do this anymore." Mom says as she stops cutting the tomatoes for dinner. "I can't pretend that every thing is back to normal Sam."

I turn around to look at her, not expecting much from this conversation, after all this is the tenth time we had it this week.

"Mom, we'll get through it, I promise." I say for what seems like the hundredth time.

"No Sam, I'm not happy and I can see that your not happy as well, all we are doing is hurting each other. I can't do this anymore." That's a new one, I think to myself and I turn my full attention to her to see that she's crying.

I don't know why but this makes me angry. "You think it's so tough on you, I'm the one who was trapped in a freaking bubble, starving for months! People tried to kill me, I saw innocent people die, and I even killed people myself. And you're telling me you can't do this anymore!" I shouted and I realize tears were coming down my eyes. The first time I cried since the FAYZ was over.

Surprisingly she was calm and didn't say anything for awhile. "I know, you deserve better and that's why I'm giving you up." she finally said.

"So that's it, you're just going to give up on me, like how you gave up on Caine." I yell one last time and I could tell that really hit her where it stung.

"I'm sorry Sam," she said with tears in her eyes. "Pack your things you're leaving tomorrow." That was the last sentence she said to me. Even when the Social Worker came, she didn't even say bye, and I left the house I grew up in for the final time.

It seemed like I left one hell hole just to enter another one.

***Present***

Mrs. Renalds comes into my room and says, "Sam, there's a couple who are interested in adopting you, can you please come and meet them."

I followed her out of the room. _It wasn't fair. Why did I have to be the one who ended up in a Foster Home, I did nothing wrong, I tried to be nice to everyone I wasn't as mean and deceitful as Caine, and yet his parents even took him back. Well it could be worse I could be at a facility getting studied and tested on._

I follow Mrs. Renalds to the room, in which I saw a beautiful couple sitting down.

"I'll leave you three to yourselves." she says as she leaves

I sit down and the woman is the first to speak. "Hello Sam, we've been reading your file, and feel like you are the best choice out of the rest of the kids and we want to adopt you."

"What makes you think I would be the best choice for you?" I say.

The men speaks up this time "Well we have a son back at home and he's adopted too and we would hate to see twins separated."

_Wait I don't have a twin. _Then it clicked. "You mean Caine?" I say, hoping their answer would be a no.

"So you do know him, ok so I guess it's settled, after we sign the papers, we'll be back to pick you up. You should be very happy that we found your twin." They quickly say as they walk out.

I sit there with my mouth open and for once in my life I wished I was back in the FAYZ. Where there was still hope my mother would still want me, where my friends were, and where I didn't have to live with Caine.


	2. Surprise

**Ok here is another chapter and thatie be all (yes I misspelled "that" on purpose). I guess this is a little OOOOOOOOOOOOOOCCCCCCCCCCC, but whateves, I'm sorry. What do you think of this chapter, review and post your thoughts please.**

* * *

><p><strong>Caine<strong>

The FAYZ had ended and at first I didn't want it to end. Yes I had been starving and yes I had to fight hard to live, but I feared my biggest struggle. Facing life after the FAYZ.

I knew that once the FAYZ was over Coates, at least what's left of it, would be tore down and many kids will probably be sent away to get tested and studied on. I thought I would be one of those kids, I had no family that wanted me and I obviously couldn't go back to Coates.

But I was wrong and I hated to be wrong, but this time, this ONE and Only time, I was happy with it.

I wasn't one of the kids who got sent to the facilities like Dekka and I wasn't one of the kids who got sent to an adoption home like Sam. _Ha, Ha, Ha._ I laugh at the thought about Sam getting ditched by his own "beloved" mother. Connie Temple was a rotten b***h and Sam was my enemy, so saying I was happy was understatement.

I, Caine Soren, was one of the lucky kids who got to go back to their families. I never consider my parents really "family", but ever since they came back they have been nicer to me and have been planning some sort of surprise for me.

I was never one for surprises, so I pestered them to tell me what it was, but they wouldn't budge. They just kept saying that I would really like the surprise, so when they told me they were going out somewhere, I followed them.

They stopped at the adoption center and I knew instantly that my surprise would be a new sibling. _What kind of surprise is that, I could barely stand other people what makes them think I want a sibling. Do I look lonely to them? Ok maybe I do kind of look lonely, especially since Diana moved to Delaware, but whoever the kid is it better not expect me to be nice to it, unless it wants to end up face down in a river._

I left quickly making sure to get home before they do and before they saw me.

I waited forever and was about to go to sleep when the door open, I look into the hallway expecting to see my parents and some little child, but it was just them. I sigh in relief, _maybe they aren't adopting_, but even I knew that was a lie. They probably had to sort out some papers first.

I leave the room disgusted with both of them and go to my bedroom. I look at the picture I have of Diana on my nightstand and go to sleep.

*Four Days Later*

**Sam**

I throw a ball against the wall and catch it in my hands and I do this for about 10 minutes, until Mrs. Renalds comes in to my room.

"Are you ready Sam, they'll be here in a couple of minutes?" she asks me.

"Yes, I'm ready." I tell her.

"Are you sure, did you pack everything." She asks me again. Now I was getting annoyed, she knew that I didn't bring that much of anything when I first came here, so why would she ask.

"I wouldn't have said I was ready if I hadn't pack, now would I? Maybe you should develop your ears a little more." I said with an attitude and she gasped.

"Sorry." I quickly say, she doesn't look at me and just walks out, but not before adding...

"Someone will come and get you when they are here."

I get up from my bed and put the ball down on the floor and not a second later some girl comes into my room saying my new parents are here to pick me up. I sigh, for the past days I have been preparing myself mentally for actually living with Caine, I hope I'm ready.

I grab my stuff and head out the door, passing Mrs. Renalds . I smile to her, but she doesn't say anything in return.

_What is up with people and saying goodbye to me? I mean it's just one word, doesn't take that much effort to say._ I take all of my attention off of Mrs. Renalds and focus them on the Soren's who are parked in front in a nice car.

That's when I realize something is wrong, something that I thought I would have more time before I had to deal with it.

_Oh s**t, s**t, s**t. Could my life get any worse._

Not only were Mr and Mrs. Soren in the car, but...

Caine was in the car too.


	3. Hello

**Hey so I'm going to update and for some reason I always feel like my characters or OOC, so sorry about that**

* * *

><p><strong>Caine<strong>

"Caine get down here." I hear my parents calling me to come downstairs.

"What!" I yell back

"We are going to go get your surprise and we want you to be there."

"Why can't I just wait here?"

"Get your butt down here now."

"How dare you-" I stop abruptly remembering that I have to be nice to my parents if I didn't want to end up being sent away…..again.

I plaster on a fake smile and make my way downstairs.

"Ok, let's go." I say trying to mask my annoyance.

We get into the car and drive to the adoption center and wait for the new family member to come outside.

_What is taking this person soo long to come out, like come on hurry up already. _After awhile I see a shadow and from what could tell it belonged to a boy. I was expecting to see a little boy walking our way, but I would never have guessed that that little boy was no little boy at all.

There coming toward the car was my twin brother Sam

**Sam**

I see Mrs.S, I mean my parents come out of the car to come greet me and give me a hug. I smile awkwardly and hug back.

"Hello Sam, welcome to the family." Mr. Soren says, it was still weird to call them mom and dad.

"You're a Soren now." Mrs. Soren says as she beckons for Caine to come outside. _Hhm Sam Soren, nah, it doesn't sound right._ I think to myself as I see Caine come out from the car.

I thought that maybe Caine would change, maybe he was a nicer person, and I, being Sam, was willing to give him a second chance.

Boy was I wrong.

"Hello Cai-" I couldn't even finish my sentence because the next thing I knew I was holding my bloody nose.

Mrs. Soren started yelling at Caine, yet Caine still tried to swing at me. Fortunately Mr. Soren caught him just in time and Mrs. Soren walked him back to the car all the while yelling at him.

"Don't mind Caine, that's just how he shows his affection." Mr. Soren says.

_Affection my ass_ I thought while still clutching my bloody nose. He must of saw my doubtful face because he continued on.

"You're his twin brother, he wouldn't hate you that much, to actually mean to cause you any harm." He starts walking towards the car.

"You have no idea." I mutter under my breath and follow him to the car.

This was going to be a long ride.


	4. Take It Back

**I hope this chapter is long enough for you, on my document it showed 3 pages so I personally thought it was pretty long. Reviews are welcomed.**

* * *

><p><strong>Sam<strong>

The car ride was awkward. My only escape from the endless silence, was looking out the window at distant trees and houses.

I was sitting in the front passenger seat, because Mr and Mrs. Soren thought it would be better if Caine and I didn't sit next to each other.

They tried to laugh the situation off, but they ended up just making the tension in the car stronger. I shifted uncomfortably in my seat and coughed once and twice, trying to get someone to say something.

I was surprise to hear Caine's voice, I thought he would be silent for all of the ride. I awaited his snarky comment that I knew would come out of his mouth.

"I's sorry Sam, I didn't mean to attack you like that, it must have been the anxiety of having not seen my _brother_ for a long time." If I hadn't knew Caine I would be surprise, but I did know him. This was the type of thing Caine would try to pull on his parents to show his innocence and they ate it right up.

I heard the Sorens ooohing and aweing. It was absurd that they couldn't see what Caine was trying to do, well two could play at that game.

"Thank you Caine, I forgive you. In fact I want to have the closest bedroom to you so we can become great friends." The words were out of my mouth before I could think twice.

I realized this wasn't such a good idea, either because of Caine's devilish smile when I said it or when I remember that Caine and I hate each other.

"That is a great idea. What better way for you guys to know each other than living close to one another?" Mrs. Soren says enthusiastically

The ride took forever, but then I remember that Caine and his parents don't originally live close to Perido Beach. Whenever I thought of where Caine lived, I would think of Coates, I mean it was kind of like a home anyway. For the deprived.

We arrive at the house, and I look up with awe. The house was gigantic, something straight out of that house show on MTV. I made little steps towards the house with my mouth wide open, unfortunately I wasn't looking on the ground and I tripped over a lawn gnome.

I hear laughter behind me and knew instantly that it belonged to Caine and Mr and Mrs. Soren quickly rush to my side and pick me up.

"I'm fine, I'm fine." I brush them off. _I've been through worse._

They lead me toward the house, my new home.

"Caine and your room is on the third floor, we were hoping you would want a room next to him, so we already set up your stuff. Caine can you please show him the way? Dinner will be ready in an hour." Mrs. Soren says as she made her way to what I presumed was the kitchen.

I look toward Caine and cover my nose in case he tried to hit me again. He came close to me, a little too close for comfort.

"Do you still have your powers?" he whispered to me.

I hesitate and then I answer "Yea, at least the last time I checked."

"Well don't tell them that if you still want to live here, they don't know that I still have my powers if they did I would have been long gone."

"What if I don't believe you?"

"Well then go ahead and tell them." I decided he was probably telling the truth and shook my head.

"Why are you being nice to me?"

"I'm _not_ being nice to you, but if they find out you still have powers, they'll probably connect it back to me still having my powers. And if anything I'm not getting sent away because of you." he spat at me.

"You're still the same old devious and ruthless Caine." I call after him

"And you're still the same mama's boy and spineless Sam, minus the mama's boy part." He replied as he went up the stairs.

"You act like she didn't abandon you too." I say and with that he stops dead in his tracks and shoots a death glare at me.

"Yeah, but I wasn't as attached as you were to her. You were her child that she loved "oh soo very much" and she gave you up without hesitation. You lost more than I did."

I was furious now, "Yeah, but I was the one she decided to keep, she gave you up right away. You had to live your life surrounded by lies, not even your foster parents wanted you. Not even the girl you love wanted you."

I saw his eyes go blank as he recognized who I was talking about, but I kept on going.

"Everyone left you for me, even when Diana was pregnant with _your_ baby, she still came running to me. She left you just like everyone else." I hadn't meant to say the Diana part, but I was just so mad, there was no way in taking it back now.

"What did you say?" he said through gritted teeth, while anger leaked off of him.

"I said Diana was pregnant with your baby and she didn't even tell you." I could tell he wanted to deny it, but I could see deep down he knew that it was the truth.

He didn't say anything and after awhile he turned and went upstairs, but not before I caught tears forming in his eyes.

Caine never cried and I instantly felt bad, really bad, I knew I shouldn't have said it, but he just made me so angry.

Dinner came and went in an awkward silence. I stood up to leave and go to my bedroom, which I had found on my own after wondering around the house.

I crawled into my bed and was about to sleep when I hear a blood-curdling scream, thinking it was a robber I grab a knife under my pillow. _Yea, even now I can't let go of my FAYZ habits._

I go into the hallway and realize the screaming isn't coming from some burglar, but from the room next to mine,

Caine's room.


	5. Nightmares

**I originally wrote this story on Saturday, but since I wanted to make this chapter as long as possible, so I spent about two days on it. I hope it is long enough. Well I hope you enjoy it and please make sure you review.**

* * *

><p><strong>Sam<strong>

I tiptoe through the hallways while clutching the knife in my right hand. I made my way to Caine's door and I halted abruptly, debating in my head whether or not I should knock on the door or just barge in.

I open the door a crack and see only Caine in his room sleeping in his bed. I sigh in relief to the knowledge that no one had broken in. I saw Caine twist and turn and scrunch up his face and immediately knew that he was having a nightmare.

It was normal to have nightmares, especially after going through something like the FAYZ. I open the door wider and enter into his room, observing its contents. I notice a picture of Diana on his nightstand and picture of me on his wall with a dart in my head.

"Help me! Someone help me save her!" I turn my attention back to Caine who seems to be having a nightmare probably about Diana getting hurt or something along those lines. I turn to leave, as long as there no serious danger I had no care for Caine, but then he screamed.

He screamed that same scream that led me to his room in the first place and I instantly go the side of his bed and shake him gently. "Caine," I say in my sweetest voice I could muster around him "wake up it's just a nightmare." I shake him again.

His eyes shoot open so fast that it actually causes me to jump a little "Get your hands off me." He says through gritted teeth. I automatically back off, _so much for trying to be nice._

"I just heard you screaming and wanted to check if you were fine."

"Well I'm fine now, so get out!" He yells at me and points to the door. I hang my head and walk toward s the door. This night wasn't going how I planned, but then again what ever does? I was about to open the door when I hear a whisper of words.

The words were very silent, but I still heard them it was Caine tellingto me to wait. I turn around and glare at him "What?" I ask expecting him to dish me more insults.

He glances down to his hands and stutters out, "Ha-ha-ha-have you ever had nightmares." He looks up at me for a quick second then back down.

I go to sit on his bed and take a deep breath before I answer "Yea, I had more of my share of nightmares, but you know what I started to do to keep away the nightmares."

"What?" I hear him mutter and it comes to my mind that for the first time Caine is being subtle with me.

"Well, before I go to asleep I think of at least three things that make me happy and keep thinking about it over and over again. It helps you have good dreams, because you know experts say that you mostly dream about the last thing you thought about before you go to bed." I tell him.

Caine looks unsure at first, like he doesn't trust that I'm actually trying to help him and instead trying to make a mockery of him. "Ok, thanks." He finally says in a voice so quiet I barely heard him. I sit there awhile thinking about the last time I had a nightmare, but Caine interrupts my thoughts.

I realize that he's no more in his bed, but by the door holding it open, "You can go away now." I get up from his bed and make my way towards the door and about to step out of his room.

"Oh wait, Sam."

"Yea."

"If you ever tell a soul about this, I'll make sure that you hit the ground so hard that your limbs will be thrown a mile apart from each other and then I'll make Astrid clean up the bloody mess."

_Wow, so this is what happens when you've been around Drake too long,_

I was going to reply, but the door is shut in my face and I turn around and silently retreat back to my room all the while thinking _Who was there to tell, I had no one left in this world anyway._

I climbed into my bed and thought of three happy things; surfing, Nutella, and being alive. Yep, that was what my happy list had come to. I use to have ten things on my list and now I have a measly three.

I repeat the three happy thoughts over and over again, until I finally fall fast asleep.

Sweet dreams fill my head**.**

* * *

><p><strong>This will probably be it for awhile, but it won't take me as long as I did, hopefully. Once again read, enjoy, and review please.<strong>


	6. Knock Knock! Who's There?

**A/N: **This will be a short chapter, but the next one will probably be longer, but then again it probably won't. I should really stop making empty promises. At least it didn't take me a month to update like last time. I am going to try this chapter in third person, tell me which one is better.

**Sam**

Sam wakes up to see the sun shining straight into his face. He shield his eyes and quickly gets up to put down the curtains. As he rubs his eyes, the events from last night slowly come back to his mind.

_Maybe today will be different, maybe Caine and I can actually get along. _Then he remembered how Caine rudely kicked him out of his room and realized he still hates him.

"Sam! It's time for breakfast." He hears his foster mother calling him and groans in frustration, _how could these people be up so early._

He goes to the dining room, surprised to see that the whole table is filled with food. He's never seen so much food in his life since the day after the FAYZ when evryone had a big feast. There's two seats left one in between his parents and one next to Caine, he tries his luck and sits down right next to Caine.

He gazes at the food with hunger in his eyes only snapping back to attention when Mrs. Soren starts talking.

"Guys don't start eating yet, I'm having an old friend over and she'll be here soon."

"Who is it?" Sam asks in attempt to get a conversation going.

"Oh, you probably don't know her."

Sam just nods his head and notices that Caine had been awfully silent. "Um, so Caine, did that nightmare trick I told you about work?" Sam asked as Mr. and Mrs. Soren were discussing something between themselves.

Cain just turned to glare at Sam, until Sam started shifting uncomfortably in his chair and then Caine turned around and continued eating.

"I'll take that as a no." Sam said quietly to himself, while picking at his food.

~_ding dong~_

Everyone looks up to the sound of the doorbell. "Oh that must be my friend." Mrs. Soren says happily.

"I'll get it!" Sam quickly gets up from his chair before Mrs. Soren has time to, aiming to leave the awkward tension that was building up between him and Caine. Caine thinking that Sam is trying to show him out in front of their parents, decides that he'll ge the door as well.

"No, I'll get it." Caine says. _Oh now he wants to talk _Sam thinks to himself.

They both run to the door, pushing at each other as Mrs. Soren calls after them. Sam makes it to the door first and raises his fist in triumph.

He quickly opens the door and his mouth hangs wide open as he sees who's on the other side.

"If you leave your mouth open for that long Sam, flies will start-" Caine stops in midway in his sentence as he comes up next to Sam and also comes face to face with the person on the other side of the door.

Mrs. Soren comes up from behind them and smiles "Guys just don't stand there let her in. Boys this my friend Connie Temple and Connie these are my twins Sam and Caine." She says gesturing to Mrs. Temple then back to the boys.

"Its been a long time since I've seen you." And with that Mrs. Soren embraces her in a big hug.

* * *

><p><strong>There might be some grammar mistakes sorry about that and tell me whether or not you like this in the third person or first person.<strong>


	7. Somebody That I Used to Know

**Ok this chapter won't be short, but then again I won't really know until I finish reading, I mean writing it. I'm going to continue writing in First person, since there was only one person who commented on it and she suggested that I do this in first person, so yeah.**

* * *

><p><strong>Sam<strong>

My mouth hanged open as I saw my mother on the other side of the door, the woman who had raised me for most of my life, but also the same one who gave me up when I needed her most.

Part of me wanted to run to her thinking that she came here to take me back, but the other part wanted to slam the door in her face.

There was an awkward silence for awhile and Mrs. Soren decided she was going to be the one to break it.

"Well, Connie how is your kids? It's a good thing they weren't in that whole dome-thingy like mine were." She said laughing a little, trying to ease the tension.

Caine went into a coughing fit and I just stared at Mrs. Soren as if she was crazy or stupid or probably both. Then it occurred to me that she probably didn't go through my files, unless she would have known that her "supposed" friend was my real mother, _our _real mother to be exact.

She probably heard through all the gossip that Caine and I were twins and deciding to be some happy peacemaker, wanted to bring us together. I had to hold back my disgust at how pathetic it made Mrs. Soren sound. I snapped back into attention when Caine started to talk.

"So you have kids, huh?" He asked a rhetorical question "because from what I heard you couldn't take care or keep your kids for your whole life's worth. Not that you life was worth that much to begin with."

My mother face turned pale, Mrs. Soren was completely shock, and all the while I was trying to hold back laughter. Feeling immediately guilty though, afterall she was still my mother, my real mother.

"Caine!" Mrs. Soren shouted, but Caine didn't stop he just kept going.

"Maybe next time, if there's a next time, when you do have kids you will hopefully learn how to keep them, but first you would have to learn how not to be a lying selfish bitch."

Mrs. Soren was furious and before anyone, including myself, could predict she slapped Caine across the face.

I felt kind of bad that I was enjoying this, but then again how couldn't I? The mother who abandoned me was getting dissed and the brother who had punched me in my face was getting slapped, it was like a dream come true.

Caine put his hands to the side of his cheek that got slapped and he looked mad, I mean really mad. He started to lift up his hands as if he was going to throw Mrs. Soren across the room.

"Um, were going to go upstairs so we can discuss, er, Caine's actions and how it's bad to be mean to others." I say as I drag Caine upstairs to my room, stopping him from using his powers.

**Mrs. Soren**

I look up the stairs as Caine and Sam depart from the room and then I turn to Connie. "I'm so sorry he said that, I don't know what got into him."

"No, no, it's true." she said as she shook her head looking as if she was in another place.

"Oh, surely you're just being modest. You're a good mother Connie, always remember that." I say as I pat her on the back.

"I-I-I got to go. I'll talk to you later." She quickly left out the door, but as she left I didn't miss the single tear that was coming down her eye.

"What could have I said to make her cry." I say to myself while starting to feel sorry about slapping Caine, maybe I should apologize.

"Yea, that's what I'll do, apologize," I started to make my way up the stairs and then I heard my belly growl really loud. I blushed in embarrassment.

"right after dinner." I say as I head towards the kitchen to our unfinished dinner.

**Dun Dun Dun! Oooh drama.**


	8. I Love You

**All rights belong to Michael Grant. I know it has been a long time since I updated but thanks to all my reviewers I decided to upload another chapter. But be warned it may be a little OOC, since it has been a long time since I read any of the books from the Gone series. Also PLEASE tell me if you would like this story in. **

**Caine**

"What do you think you're doing?!" I yell at Sam as he drags me into his room.

"What do you mean, what do you think you're doing, I'm trying to save the both of our butts. You were about to expose your powers to her, she would have kicked us out of the house a heartbeat." Sam retorted.

I rolled my eyes; Sam was just overreacting like always. "Calm down, if anything the only thing they would get rid of is a spineless goody-goody suck-up." I said as I walked towards the door.

I stop before walking out the door, "Oh wait, maybe you should worry." And with that I slammed the door behind me, with my signature smirk plastered on my face.

**Sam**

I watched Caine walked away. He was so stubborn, it was almost as if he wanted me to get sent away.

"Well he can go on and do whatever he wants, it's not like I care about whatever happens to him….right?" I said out loud, to no one in particular. I didn't care whatever happens to Caine, I _couldn't _possibly care. Could I? I shook my head, maybe all I needed was sleep. Yea, sleeping will clear my head, it always did…well most of the time.

**Mrs. Soren**

I was about to make my way upstairs when I heard footsteps coming down and Caine walked into the dinning room.

"I want to apologize for slapping you across the face. It was uncalled for and I feel so bad about it. Can you forgive me?" I pleaded, it was not like Caine didn't deserve the slap, because he very much did, it was just that something about him kind of scared me.

"Yes, I will." He said reluctantly. I gave him hug that he hesitantly returned.

I pulled away and looked at him, "I just want you to know that I love you." I say to him as I wait for his reply.

But Caine doesn't reply, he just walks out of the room, leaving me stunned and a little hurt.

**Please tell me if you would like this story in third person or first person. So, ok that is it for now, hoped you enjoyed. Bye.**


	9. Breakfast

**Guess who's back? After such a long hiatus I decided to pick up the pen again or in this case the keyboard. It's been such a long time that you already know the characters will be a little OOC, so I apologize. In fact I still haven't read the last book. Anyway if there are any other stories that you would like me to update either vote on the poll on my profile page or leave a review in said story telling me to update. Wow, this intro is so long, let's just get to the story. **

**Also the majority of you chose for me to continue this in first person so I am. **

**All rights belong to Michael Grant. **

* * *

><p><em><strong>*The Next Day*<strong>_

**Sam**

I woke up to the smell of bacon and eggs, assuming breakfast was ready I rushed downstairs and to my surprise Caine had already beaten me to the table, along with the rest of the family. As I sat down I looked at him from the corner of my eyes expecting him to, I don't know, crack or something. He did not crack, however, he kept a straight and nonchalant face almost as if yesterday events never happened.

The silence and tension was becoming unbearable, so I fidgeted in my seat hoping that someone will catch on and say something.

After what felt like hours, Mr. Soren suddenly spoke up.

"This is a great meal. You're cooking is unbelievable," He said to Mrs. Soren "Boys, don't you agree?"

"Yea, yea, sure." I quickly replied, trying to draw the attention away from me. We all starred at Caine as we waited for him to reply.

He looked up from his plate. I glared at him daring him to say something that he knows we'll both regret.

"It's great." He said as he plastered a fake smile on his face. Mr. and Mrs. Soren took in a deep breath and continued to make small talk between themselves.

Caine turned to look at me and smirked, almost as if he knew something I didn't.

"May I be excused?" He said as he got up and left the table not even waiting for a reply.

If I knew Caine long enough, and I did, I knew that there was never a day where there wasn't something up his sleeve.

After breakfast was finished I was about to head to my room, when I heard the doorbell ring.

"Can you get the door Sam?!" Mrs. Soren yelled to me.

"Sure!" I yelled back.

That's when it all clicked, everything from this morning made sense, especially the way Caine smirked at me. He was planning something and that plot involved the notorious Diana Ladris. I mean who else was supposed to be at the door, we weren't expecting anyone.

Heading towards the door I tried to mentally prepare myself to come face-to-face to Diana after all this time.

I opened the door.

"Hey." Astrid says.

**To be continued…Oooh drama alert. Thanks guys for all the support and do not forget to leave a review and vote on the poll on my profile page. I am also sorry this is so short I am trying to get back in the swing of things, so bear with me. Thank you guys so much and also Happy New Year.**


End file.
